Where Best Friends Are Made
by DP-Girl
Summary: Young Danny Fenton and his family are moving to Amity Park. Danny gets to his new School and goes to class, but who's that already sitting at the back of the room?


**This is before Danny and them live in Amity Park. Danny is about 7 years old, and Jazz is 9 years old in this story.**

**I do not own DP. Now, on to the story!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Danny walked up to the car and put in the last of the bags.**

**He then looked over to see his sister Jazz reading a book while she was waiting for the rest of her family to get everything.**

**Just then Jack and Maddie came out the door of their house, Jack locked the door and walked out to the car.**

**Jack told Jazz it was time to go as Maddie helped Danny climb into the car.**

**"Do we really have to move" Danny asked his mother.**

**"Sweetie, Your going to love our new house! I'm sure you will make lots of friends there!" She said.**

**She gave Danny a small hug and got in her own seat.**

**Jazz got in, still reading her book. **

**Danny made a weird face at her, "Are you going to read that all day" He asked her.**

**Jazz didn't even look up from her book, she just nodded.**

**Danny rolled his eyes, he picked his backpack up from the floor and got out a big toy book.**

**He looked at all the toys wishing he could have them all, "Oh, I want this one..and this one! And this one too!" He said a little to loud.**

**Jazz just smiled a little, still not looking up from her book.**

**The car hit a bump and Danny looked out the window to see what they hit.**

**Just a soda can someone left in the road.**

**Danny went back to looking at his toy book.**

**Maddie was quitly sitting up front the RV, listening to Jack blabber on about something.**

**"Kids, I know your sad about leaving but, I'm sure you'll make new friends. After all, Were moving to Amity Park. I lived there when I was younger and made great friends!"**

**Danny looked up at her and slightly smiled, "I'm sure it will be great mom"**

**"Um, Are we there yet" He asked.**

**"Not yet, We should be there in about more 30 minutes." Maddie told him.**

**Jazz closed her book and put it beside her on the seat.**

**She leanded a little closer to Danny, trying to see what book he was looking at.**

**"Why are toy books all you look at? There are so many awesome books out there to read! And your just looking at a toy book?"**

**Danny just ignored his sister, she always went on and on about books.**

**Danny then closed his book and put it back into his backpack, then pulled out something else.**

**He took out a CD player and one his favortie CD's.**

**"I hope you brought the headphones" Jazz told him.**

**Danny looked over to where Jazz was sitting, "Oops, I kinda packed them in with the stuff in the trunk"**

"Oh no, Now I have to listen to that.." **She thought to herself.**

**He put the CD in the player and started it.**

**Jazz covered her ears, trying not to hear it.**

**After about 25 minutes went by Maddie looked back to Danny and Jazz. "Were here!" She told them.**

**Danny and Jazz rolled down their windows to see what they thought was their new home.**

**"Wow! I didn't know it was that big!" Danny said to Maddie.**

**"What? Oh, It's not that one, It's the one over there." Maddie pointed to a old looking brick building.**

**"Your kidding, right?" Jazz asked hoping she would say yes.**

**"Nope, this is the place" Jack said, excited.**

**"It's perfect! Needs a little fixing up here and there but, it's a great house!" Maddie told them.**

**"Looks like it needs a little fixing up everywhere" Danny said to Jazz.**

**Jazz giggled as Danny said it.**

**"Well, Are you two just going to stand there, or are you going to check out your new rooms?" Maddie asked them.**

**They looked at each other for a second then headed for the door.**

**They walked in and looked around at their new home.**

**Danny sneezed, "It's really dusty in here" He told Jazz.**

**She watched a spider climb up a cobweb, "ew, I hate spiders!"**

**Danny laughed at his sister. "I'm sure there's lots up in your room!" He teased.**

**"Oh, stop it!" She told him. They continued to walk through the emty house.**

**"Hey Jazz, Look! Theres stairs over here!" Danny called to her.**

**"That might be where the bedrooms are" Jazz told him.**

**Danny started running up the stairs, only to trip a few seconds later.**

**Jazz walked up beside him and helped him up. "I was just uh, you know, just checking out the wood..Making sure it wouldn't break when we walked on it" **

**Jazz gave him a funny look and laughed.**

**"Come on! Lets see what's up here." She told him.**

**They ran up the stairs and each found a room, "There's three bedrooms and a bathroom up here!" Jazz said to him.**

**"I call this room!" Danny called out of one of the rooms.**

**"Hey! No fair! How come you get the big room?**

**"Because I found it first."**

**"Okay, well that's my room over there." Jazz pointed to a room across from the one Danny picked.**

**"Okay, Lets go see what mom and dad are doing." Danny said to her.**

**They both raced down the stairs and out the door to see their parents.**

**"Mom, dad, We found our rooms." Danny called to them.**

**"That's great sweetie! Why don't you and Jazz take your stuff up there." She told them.**

**Jazz and Danny ran over to the car and got their things out.**

**Danny only had his backpack and two other bags, Jazz had five, Mostly filled with books.**

**"Can you help me with some of these, Danny?"**

**Danny just looked at his sister for a moment.**

**"Alright, I'll take the least heavy one."**

**Jazz handed him the bag and got the rest of her stuff. **

**After awhile it was time for them to go to bed, It was Sunday and they had School the next day.**

**"Goodnight, Jazz" Danny called from his room.**

**"Goodnight, Danny" Jazz called from her's.**

**The next morning Danny got up and went down staris to see what was for breakfast.**

**"Good morning mom!"**

**Maddie turned around to see Danny standing behide her.**

**"Good morning honey! Did you sleep well?" She asked.**

**"Yep, very well! Jazz is still asleep." Dany told her.**

**"That's okay, just let her sleep for a few more minutes."**

**"What's for breakfast?" Danny asked.**

**"Pancakes!" Maddie told him.**

**"Yum! I can't wait!"**

**Jazz came walking down the stairs.**

**"Jazz! Were having pancakes!" Danny said to her.**

**"Cool."**

**Maddie got out some plates and put them on the table.**

**"Here's your pancakes" She said as she put some on the plates.**

**Danny rushed over to the table, Jazz took her time.**

**After that Maddie drove Danny and Jazz to School.**

**As they got there Maddie turned to face the back seat of the car.**

**"Be good today kids, make some new friends." Maddie told them before they got out of the car.**

**Jazz walked Danny to his class, Then went to find her own.**

**Danny took a seat close to the back where one kid was already sitting.**

**He wasn't much taller then Danny, he had on a red hat, a yellow shirt, faded green shorts, and brown boots.**

**Danny wanted to talk to him but he was too shy, he finally forced himself to talk to the boy.**

**"hi" Danny said to him.**

**"Hi" The boy said back to him.**

**"Are you new here? I don't remember seeing you."**

**"Yeah, We just moved here."**

**"Oh, hey what's your name?"**

**"Danny, what's yours?"**

**"My names Tucker."**

**Just as he said that a girl walked into the classroom.**

**She was wearing a black T-shirt with a light purple circle on the front, a black and green skirt, and big black boots. She had short black hair that had a shine to it.**

**Danny couldn't help but stare a little, He had not ever seen so much black on a person before.**

**"Hey, Sam" Tucker said to her.**

**"Hey Tuck"**

**"Danny, This is my friend Sam." Tucker told him.**

**Danny started to get shy again. "Hi, Sam." He finally said to her.**

**"Hi Danny, I don't rememer seeing you here before."**

**"He's new, He just moved here." Tucker told her.**

**"Oh..Well, welcome to Amity Park." She said with a smile on her face.**

**"Thanks" Danny said to her.**

**More kids started entering the classroom so they stopped talking.**

**At lunch Tucker asked Danny if he wanted to sit with them.**

**Danny said he would and followed Tucker over to where the table was.**

**He saw Sam sitter there with a lunchbox.**

**"Oh, um, hey Sam." He said.**

**"Hey Danny" **

**"What do you have?" He asked.**

**"Just a salad" She replied. "what do you have?"**

**"Turkey sandwich" He said.**

**Danny then saw Jazz and waved over to her.**

**"who's that?" Tucker asked.**

**"That's my sister."**

**Jazz walked over to Danny and the others.**

**"Hey Danny, I see you made some friends?"**

**"Yeah, I see you did too." Danny said as two girls walked up beside Jazz.**

**"Oh, yeah. This is Valerie and this is Star." Jazz told him.**

**"Well, were going to go eat so, see you after class." Jazz said to him as she and her two friends walked to another table.**

**"Your sister is really nice." Tucker said to Danny."**

**They got done and started to go back to class when someone stopped Danny.**

**"Well, new kid huh?" The boy asked.**

**Danny backed up aginst the wall, "Yeah" He said to him.**

**"What's your name?" He asked.**

**"Danny Fenton."**

**"Well Fenton, I think.." Just then Mr. Lancer, One of the teachers walked over to them.**

**"Is there a problem here?" He asked.**

**"Uh, No sir. No problems at all." The kid said as he looked back at Danny.**

**"Then get to your classes!" He said to them. The boy started walking away to his classroom.**

(No, That was not Mr. Lanser from Casper High..It was his twin brother.)

**"Wow, you were lucky man! Do you know who that was?" Tucker asked him.**

**"No, who?"**

**"That was Dash Baxter, the School bully!"**

**"Oh, what did I do wrong to make him so mad?" Danny asked him.**

**"Nothing, he just picks on us like that." Tucker replied.**

**"Come on you guys, were gonna be late for class!" Sam said as she started pulling Tucker to the classroom.**

**After awhile School was finally over.**

**They all met outside the School, "So, where do you guys live?" Danny asked them.**

**"I live right over there" Tucker pointed to a small house.**

**"Ever heard of the Manson Mansion? That's my house." Sam said.**

**"No, I've never heard of that place." Danny said to her.**

**"You guys want to come over and play video games?" Tucker asked them.**

**"Okay!" Sam replied.**

**"I'll have to ask my parents" Danny said as he saw Jazz and walked over to her.**

**"Jazz, can I use your cellphone to call mom and dad?"**

**"Sure, just don't take too long." She said as she handed him her cellphone.**

**"Thanks" Danny said as he pushed the numbers on the phone.**

**"Hey, Mom. It's Danny. Can I go over to a friends house and play some video games? Okay, thanks! Bye" Danny handed the phone back to his sister.**

**"She said I can go!" Danny said happily**

**"Alright!" Tucker said as he high-fived Danny.**

**"See you later Danny." Jazz said to him as she turned to talk to her friends.**

**"My mom will be here any minute, She can give us a ride to my house." Tucker said to Sam and Danny.**

**"Cool, even though it's not very far, I don't feel like walking over there." Sam said to him.**

**Tucker's mom pulled up and they all got in the car.**

**"Hi honey! Did you have a good day at School? I see you made a new friend."**

**"Yeah, mom. Today was alright. This is Danny, He's new at School." Tucker said to her.**

**"Hi, Danny! Did Tucker talk you into playing video games? He's always playing them!" She said.**

**When they got to Tucker's house they all quickly got out of the car and walked inside.**

**"Sorry about my mom, She likes to talk!"**

**They all laughed and Tucker went to get the games.**

**Tucker got back, he had about 10 different games in his hands.**

**"So, which do you guys want to play?" He asked them.**

**"You pick" Sam and Danny both said at the same time.**

**Tucker put in one of the games, "In this one you play as a super hero, fighting the bad guys." Tucker told them.**

**The game came on and a ghost poped up onto the screen.**

**"Why is there a ghost in the game?" Danny asked.**

**"He's the hero, he's like half-ghost."**

**"That would be really cool! I wish I could be like that!" Danny said.**

**"What? A hero?" Tucker asked.**

**"No, half-ghost. Don't you think it would be awesome to fly and go invisable and stuff?" He asked them.**

**"I guess it would be kind of cool, Too bad that will never happen.." Tucker said as he started pushing buttons on the remote.**

**Sam and Danny sat down beside him and watched, waiting for their turns.**

**"Yeah, your right..Something like that could never happen." Danny said to them.**


End file.
